


Tongue Tied

by artoitalia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Beta Castiel, Beta Sam, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), POV Dean Winchester, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoitalia/pseuds/artoitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean and Sam, as well as some original characters in a Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. Some fluff, probably lots of angst and slight smut! Constructive criticism please. I've not written in quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved Cas. But he was not my mate. He couldn't be. It was impossible. And wrong.

**** I loved Cas... Loved the way he smiled. Loved how deeply and almost frighteningly blue his eyes were. The way he looked at me, confused, when I told him he had a stick up his ass and to chill out. 

I especially loved the warmth and curve of his body on top of mine. It was intoxicating...the way he moved in sync with myself, skin burning into mine, fingers digging into my waist... I loved the way his dark hair would stick to his forehead, glistening sweat as he rolled over and sighed a beautiful, exasperated little "oh". I loved the soft morning kisses that he would trail down my throat... 

But Cas was a Beta. And as much as I loved and wanted him, he was not my mate. He never would be. As protective and beautiful and funny as he was, he could not provide me with what I truly craved during...that time. Even though I knew he would take a bullet for me, Cas was not my true mate. He couldn't be. 

And I was terrified of what would happen once my body did find my Alpha. Would we run? Would the Alpha kill Cas, a seemingly rebellious Beta? I didn't know and frankly, it scared the hell out of me. 

I often chose to barricade myself in the house, taking my pills when the time came and some days, clutching Cas to my body in order to find release as well as mask the scent of my being an unmated Omega before the Alpha's came kicking the door down. But it did not work. 

Cas smelled like rain and fresh linen... But it was a weak Beta scent and it made me sad to say that I didn't really even find it pleasant most times, just as I'm sure my strong Omega scent did nothing for him but make him nauseated. 

I tried to avoid having these conversations with Cas. He was so cool and collected, talking about my "real mate". But Beta's were always this way... 

"Alex, how do you know that you will hate your Alpha?" His blue eyes burned holes in my own. 

"Cas..." I sighed. "I don't want to talk about this right now." My own dark hair was sticking to the skin of my chest as the sweat pooled there. I was about to be in heat, which would change my demeanor very quickly. I'd seen it happen too many times before... 

I would tell Cas not to let me out before I'd go into heat. He'd look at me, terrified yet calm and agree. 

Once the sweat and the sleeplessness and the need started, I became...different. I'd lose my mind, beg, yell, claw at Cas, reminding him over and over how he did not smell like my Alpha. The Alpha I so needed at the time. He would agree, holding me close as I kicked and screamed in my desire and discomfort. I could see the pain in his eyes. His slumped body more than rarely showed that he knew my sick, heat-induced words were true. 

And then he would tell me how much he loved me, trailing cool kisses across my stomach. This would go on for long hours before I would calm down...then cry...then make love. It was endless and impossible. And wrong. 

Now though, I would be alone for my heat. And I ordered Cas to lock the doors of my bedroom and home as I swallowed my pills without water, coughing when they stuck in my throat. _They help_ , I reminded myself. Cas kissed me softly on the fourhead, taking my body into his lap.  


"You're very warm." He noted unhappily, running the rough tips of his fingers down my spine. It made me shiver. Cas could be so...accidentally seductive. I nodded and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

His kiss in response was soft and even. His smooth lips barely touching my own. "Please don't leave..." I whispered, already feeling my legs becoming restless. I knew this request could not be obeyed. Cas looked at me sternly. 

"I have to Alex..." He stated, so matter-of-factly. "I have to find Metatron. And Sam and Dean think they may have located him." I nodded again. 

I'd never met these Winchester boys. The way Cas talked about them, they always seemed to get themselves into trouble. Not my cup of tea. Cas told me they were Betas and not to be afraid of them.

****** Dean's POV 

"Hurry up, Sammy!" I yelled, gruffly. He made some kind of noise of a response from somewhere in the bunker. 

Sam had been trying to stay out of my way for the past week, knowing that I'd soon go into rut and become...well, basically a homicidal maniac, hellbent on finding an Omega to mate with. Something that was not only impossible, but wrong. I was a Hunter. And hunters did not mate. 

I'd felt it coming on days ago as I dragged my boots through a grocery store, looking for the beer aisle. Another Alpha happened to walk past me and my hairs stood on end as I got a wiff of his scent. My hands were in fists at my sides... Just a side effect, my mother used to say. 

But Mary had been an Omega and my father, an Alpha. An angry, drunk, straight-as-a-rod Alpha. 

_This was just a side effect,_ she'd say. 

I almost hated being an Alpha sometimes. Not that I minded some of the hot Beta girls falling all over me. 

They got it. A little Rollin' around in the hay for one night and they were gone by morning. No sweat for anyone. They'd be well aware that I was unmated and stay out of my way after our night of fun. 

"Dean? Hello? Earth to Dean!" Sammy had been waving his giant hands in my face, bent over looking sideways at me. 

"What." I snapped, sounding more harsh than I'd meant to. My brother did not falter. Betas were generally calmer than us and didn't go through a rut or a heat. So they easily stood as the peacemakers. 

"I said Cas is here and he wants to know what we found out about Metatron." Sam said smoothly. 

"Hello, Dean." A familiar voice called.  



	2. Marked

I looked at Castiel. Something was all wrong about him. The way he shifted his weight under my stare, where he would usually give a hard look back. The remnants of a scent on him that enveloped the room and assaulted my senses. It was just... Wrong. 

"You said you found him?" Cas inquired in a gruffer than usual tone. I nodded, eyeing my younger brother who stood across the room, one eyebrow raised towards the dark haired Castiel. I wondered if he smelled it too. It was freakin' maddening. 

"What?" Cas asked impatiently when he received no response. I hadn't realized I'd been ignoring him. 

"Cas." I tried, noticing my voice rising in volume as I hesitantly stepped closer. "Why do you smell like-"

"Dean." Sam half-yelled, breaking me out of my weird trance. "We have work to do." His puzzled expression did not change as he walked out of the room. Cas bolted behind him, leaving me alone in the library, trying to figure out what exactly could smell like aged leather, sawdust and the ocean all at once. 

****

Alex's POV

This sucked. Totally, totally sucked. I could feel the ball of heat in my pelvis, burning through my skin. Every few seconds I felt like I'd lose consciousness. But no. I'd have to suffer through this. Fully aware. 

The television would help. I was sure of it. It would at least distract me from the sweating and the scraping inside of my skull. I switched it on and fell into bed, reveling in the fact that the sheets were clean and cool. I turned the volume up louder, although I could not entirely comprehend what the characters on the screen were saying to each other. It was clear though, that the good looking man on the show was an alpha. It was in the way he carried himself. 

I bet he smelled delicious. Like rain and vanilla. Like my alpha. Where was my alpha anyway? He had to be around here somewhere. 

******  
Dean's POV

I couldn't get that scent out of my head. Even though Cas no longer smelled... Enticing, I guess. It must've wore off, but I caught myself inhaling deeper when he walked by, trying to catch it again. Not intentionally of course. Just happened. 

"Whats up, Dean?" Sam asked, once Cas had retired to his designated corner of the bunker. 

"Wha'dya mean." I muttered, taking a last swig of my now disgustingly warm beer. 

"I mean with Cas. You guys are usual inseparable. You haven't spoken more than two words to each other at once." He spoke slowly, evenly. As a beta always did. I inhaled sharply. Sammy had a scent. But it was different. Weak. Kind of like Cas had naturally. Nothing like the putrid assault of an omega. I didn't feel my grip on the glass tightening until I heard the crack. 

"Jeez Dean!" Sammy pushed his chair back, closing the book in front of him. He looked calm but I could smell the slight nervousness under his skin. He had been in my way a few times before during times like these. 

"You're in rut." Sammy said simply, standing up gingerly and taking a step back. "That's why you reacted so strongly to Cas's mates scent." Then it fell into place. Sort of. 

"Cas's mate?" I asked, feeling annoyed. 

Sammy shook his head and brushed his long hair from his face. 

"Since when does Cas-"

"A year." Cas said appearing suddenly from the hallway and sounding almost protective. "She's a beta, like Sam and I." He spoke too quickly. Something wasn't right. Betas didn't smell like that. They didn't smell...good. Sammy shifted nervously. 

They were lying. But why? Didn't they know that betas and omegas could not mate? Neither could betas and alphas... Eventually the true mate would come along. And why was he worried anyway, she wasn't my omega.


	3. Locked

"Thats great, Cas." I told him. He seemed to relax visibly. The man cleared his throat and nodded, lips in a tight line, eyes almost seeing through me. 

"Thanks." He said gruffly. 

I watched him for a moment and Sam breathed loudly, no doubt trying to draw my attention. There was something about him that was starting to piss me off. But Cas was my best friend for cryin' out loud. He hadn't even done anything. I shook my head, trying to clear the anger. 

"Uh huh." 

*******Alex's POV

I knew what would help. I would call Cas. He always helped me. He'd help me find my alpha now. The telephone was hard to use when you had shakey fingers and sweaty skin. 

"Alex?" I heard. Yes!

"Cas!" I whined. "You have to help me."

"What?" Cas breathed, "What's wrong?"

He was calm. Too calm. Maybe he wouldn't help. Stupid betas. 

"My alpha." I whined again. "Help me find my alpha, please." I was getting frustrated now. 

"Alex, please." He started. It sounded like he was begging. I heard tapping in the background. "You need to calm down. I'll come home."

I sighed. No, no no. "No, Cas." I said, groaning in frustration. The heat beneath my skin was beginning to grow from a slightly uncomfortable hum, to an outright painful burning sensation. 

I heard the tapping again and hung up the phone. What was that? The smell of smoke and cinnamon flooded into the room, choking me with nausea. 

"Pretty Omega." I heard, whispered underneath the front door. No... Who was out there? The heat inside of me drew me closer, making me again feel like I was going to lose consciousness. "Open the door, Omega." The voice coo'd. But the door was locked tight. He couldn't come in...even if I opened it from the inside. 

My fingers gripped the phone but my feet brought me a step closer. The voice behind the door was soft and coaxing. Surely, they wouldn't hurt me. Not with a voice so sweet. 

The phone rang and broke my trance. Cas.


	4. Lost

"Cas."   
From the other side of the line, her voice seemed frantic. 

"Alex? Alex! What's going on?" 

There was a scraping noise coming from behind her. He had his coat and keys in his hand before she responded. I stared at him, concerned, but he could not respond, only look at me and Sammy in a scared kind of way. Sam seemed to understand before me and nodded towards Cas. 

"Cas? Please, there's someone here. I'm scared, Cas, please." She sounded sober and afraid, her voice was shaking. Cas was out the door before she could say another word. 

"I'll drive." I told him, gesturing towards the Impala. Cas looked longingly at his vehicle, but probably knew that the best option was with Sam and I. 

"Alex, listen. Please stay calm." Was all he said. He had sweat beginning to pool on his forehead. Alex whined lowly into the phone, repeatedly telling Cas how afraid she was and suddenly he started telling her how he regretted leaving her there. For Metatron, for anything. How he regretted falling and not having his wings. That he hated being so weak. He hated being such a beta sometimes. Watching my friend hurt like that really killed me. 

I took the phone from Cas's ear and put it to my own.

"Alex?" I asked, trying to keep my voice cool. 

****Alex's POV*****

"Alex." He said again. "My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm a friend of Cas." 

That name was familiar. I'd heard it before, but it didn't bring up any images. "Dean." I said, trying to keep quiet. 

"Dean, Where's Cas? Just...please help me. There's someone here. Please." 

He stated quiet for a moment and then in a low, serious tone, responded simply. "We're coming. Stay put, lock yourself in somewhere."


	5. Pleasantries

"Dean." She responded, as if she was confirming it to herself. The way my name sounded when she said it was nice. Like... Cotton, almost. "Where's Cas?" 

I opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off again. 

"Please help me. There's someone here." Her voice shook and she sounded so weak and vulnerable. Everything in my body went ice cold. I heard the Impala tap out as I put all my weight on the gas. I knew where Cas lived. Always had. But there had always been an excuse as to why we couldn't come in. Me anyway. 

I told her to stay put and threw the phone to Cas who was frozen to the passenger seat. I couldn't hear her voice anymore. Something about it was dizzying, distracting. Sam looked concerned from behind Cas. 

"Cas?" He asked calmly. "You okay?" 

Cas swallowed quietly and looked at him through the rearview mirror. "I should have stayed." He said shakily. "I shouldn't have left her there alone." He was shaking his head. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's not your fault, man." He reassured him. "We'll be there soon and she'll be alright. We'll take care of it." 

Sam was always so sure of himself, sure of me and Cas and the fact that everything would always be fine. Cas on the other hand was a mess. 

"Yeah, Cas." I added. "It'll be fine." And I knew it would. If kill the son of a bitch that was after the girl if it was the last thing I did. 

******Alex's POV****

I did as he said and locked myself inside of the bedroom. But the dizzying smell of smoke cut through everything and made me feel sick. The voice behind the door was no longer sweet and soft. It was angry and inpatient. 

"Open the door, omega!" He shouted. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

I could hear the locks jingle, the metallic sound making my heart beat quicken. Please, no....

"Come on!" He yelled, much louder now. "You're not mated. You're alone. No one to protect you." He said, the words sugar sweet and painfully true. "I can smell the beta all over you. Weak. You need an alpha. I'd protect you. " He coaxed. 

I couldn't help my fingers against the bedroom door. I tried to squeeze them into a fist, I tried to wrap myself in sheets to make it harder to get up. But nothing was working. My consciousness was slipping again. I concentrated on the cool wood beneath my toes. It was soothing. 

Suddenly the voice behind the door went completely quiet, but the smell did not go away. I was scared, and mesmerized. It was a trick. It had to be. He was trying to trick me into coming outside. And I would not fall for it. 

But there was a loud clanking noise outside and the heavy smoke scent engulfed me until I couldn't breathe. 

"Omega."

He stood tall and was masculine, with thick blond hair and blue eyes. The smirk on his face was one that made electricity run under my skin in a way that terrified me. 

"Why were you trying to hide from me?" He coo'd. 

I gripped the sheets tightly, wrapping them around me and closing my eyes. I could feel the tears beginning. This could not be happening. He was not here, he was only a hallucination. From the sweats and the fever. 

But his smell was real, and the heat that radiated from his skin burned against mine as he towered over me, wrapping his long arms around my body and pulling it against his. I could feel my temperature rising but I couldn't scream. 

I was only an omega. No one would Come.

"Please..." I begged. "Please let me go." I whimpered, trying to push him away. Away from me, out of my room... Or at least far enough so I could run. His scent was making me crazy and I felt like I might vomit. 

"Alex!" An unfamiliar voice called. A wave of vanilla and soap and leather hit me like a wall, cutting through the sickening assault of cinnamon.


	6. Alpha

"Alpha..."  
She whispered. Something in my brain switched. I lost control. The pounding inside of my chest was too much for me to handle. I jumped at the intruder, finding that he was a lot taller and heavier than I was. 

Cas and Sam came in a second later, as the alpha dropped the girl and focused solely on me. Were this a clean fight, I'd have beaten his ass the right way. But seeing as he snuck in to take an omega against her will, I'd just take his head. Sam rushed into the room, throwing punches. 

"Alpha." I heard again. Just a helpless, delicious whisper. I turned to see her fully now. She was small and cowered in the corner, eyeing me strangely. Her hair was dark and framed her face in waves. Her eyes were ice gray. 

I couldn't help myself. She smelled like lavender and leather. She smelled like rain and summer and the inside of the Impala. "Omega." I called back to her, crawling into the bed where she sat. "Alex." I said. She kicked impatiently, locking eyes with me. Hers were completely focused. She no longer even seemed to see anyone else. 

Her scent rolled around me in waves. Every one was a relief... More enjoyable than anything I'd known. 

"Dean, no." I heard a voice say lowly. 

The guttural growl that escaped my chest was unexpected and seemed to scare the girl beside me. She wrapped her arms around mine and tried to pull my attention towards her. Her skin was cool and I wanted to feel it against my own. 

"Dean." Sam said again, keeping his voice steady and quiet. The intruder lay unconscious against the white wood of the bedroom door frame and both Cas and Sam stood quiet, staring. 

But Alex whimpered again and I turned towards her. I felt a heat build up in my chest, and my hairs stood on end. Sam began to speak again and I stood without thinking, only knowing I could close in on him in a few steps. He swallowed and lowered his voice. 

"Dean. That's Cas's mate." He seemed unsure. No. 

"No." I told him. "My omega."


	7. Omega

"Dean..." Sammy called, calmly and evenly, like he was talking to someone else. Like he was calling out to somee scared animal. "Please. Leave the girl alone. Cas will take care of her..." 

I looked at him and felt my face redden. The idea of Cas or anyone else around Alex, at that moment made my skin crawl. It made a small fire start underneath my skin. Something about her made my head spin. I knew I needed to protect her, but there was something else. A new feeling. 

"Please, Dean." Sammy tried again. 

But it wasn't Sam or Alex that made me want to step back. It wasn't common sense or pride or whatever. It was Cas's face. The expression of horror and the way he looked at me like I was a damn monster. The way his eyes showed how shattered he was at that moment. It stirred something in the back of my mind. 

"Dean?" A small voice wimpered. Her fingers tightened against my arm, burning my skin. I looked at her for a moment. She was not mine. It wasn't right. I was a hunter. And hunters didn't have mates. 

*****Alex's POV*****

It was confusing and intense and so tiring. There was Dean. I was sure he was my alpha. Who else would smell so encompassingly delicious and overwhelming? Who else would I feel so completely protected by? The heat of his skin burned into mine, but his grip on my fingers loosened and I felt the weight of him leave the bed on which we Sat. 

He looked at me as though I was a stranger. And I guess I was. 

But there was Cas, who stared at me from across the room. It was the first time since he'd been there that I was able to see him. The clouds had left my vision and what I saw made me wish it was back. His eyes were the bluest I'd ever seen. As blue as the ocean and the sky. And empty. Completely empty, except for the brokenness I saw there. 

"Cas..." It rolled off of my tongue without my permission. He did not move. 

I wanted to call for him, move to make room for him. I wanted to hold him and fix the thing I'd broken. But he did not move. Because the alpha next to me prevented him from doing so. As blindly in love as he was, he was not dumb enough to risk that move.

And the smell of vanilla and leather quietly settled my senses. I turned towards Dean, who's green eyes seemed stuck to mine. I could get lost in them, and it scared me. He had moved into a crouched position at the side of the bed. 

"Go." He said. I shook my head in disobedience. Something held me there at that moment. Something that was keeping me from losing it. He moved closer, and his face was mere inches from mine. I wanted to pull him closer, tell him no. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to stare into those eyes for hours. A sick feeling erupted in my belly as he whispered in my ear. 

"Go, Omega." 

It was an order. And I'd never been one for orders. But something in his voice told me it was not negotiable. Something in his voice made me listen. It took all doubt from my mind that it was the voice I would listen to until the day I died. 

And that thought terrified me. Almost as much as feeling myself melt into Cas as he silently opened his arms to receive me from across the room.


	8. Roles

It had been four days since the incident at Cas and Alex's place. Four long, uneventful days, two of which I'd spent locked in my room at the bunker. Sammy had suggested I spend some alone time until my rut blew over. I tried to argue and tell him it was unnecessary. Cas said nothing. 

And now I'd spent the last six hours in the library, reading lore and drinking. The only thought I could keep in my head for more than thirty seconds had been Alex. There was no way she was my omega. I'd swore I'd never have one. It would be cruel. Crazy. Totally unfair. 

But the way her scent affected me and the fact that she'd willingly obey every order I gave her with this look of complete...adoration, I guess. I shook my head and took another drink of my beer. I'd read the same page in this book thirty goddamn times. 

*****Alex's POV****

Cas had been quiet for days. He only spoke to ask how I was feeling or talk me down from the nightmares that I'd woken up from. I told him I loved him, but he didn't respond. He looked lost. And I wasn't sure how to fix it. I'd felt guilty for my heat before... Shouting things at him, trying to run away. But nothing topped this. 

This had been different. Sure, I'd encountered an alpha or two before, but never during the peak of my heat. And none had affected me so wholly. Dean was something else. Something that made me want to run just as much as it had made me want to stay. His voice, even angry, was delicious and melodic. It stuck with me, even though he'd spent days locked up in Sam's poor attempt to keep us both comfortable. I was sure he was fine. But I would not be. Not by a long shot. 

"Cas, please talk to me. It's been days." I begged him, shaking the thought of Dean away. 

He only shrugged at looked at me longingly. 

"There's nothing to say." He lied. "I'm glad you're okay. And...unmarked." 

He finished his sentence sheepishly. His reference to the mating Mark set off a trembling in my gut. It was one of both fear and apprehension. 

"I know, Cas. Me too." I told him. He looked at me for a while before leaving the chair he sat in to come join me on the floor. He sat down, cross legged and pulled me into his lap. His fingers were shaking as he intertwined them with mine. As if he were afraid I'd push him away or something. 

His scent did not seem as nauseating as it usually did... Mostly because I could hardly notice it behind the faint traces of old leather and flowers that lingered inside of the bunker.


	9. Surprises

"So." Sam chimed, trotting into the room like the giant, obnoxious moose he was. "You done being baby crazy?" He smirked. I eyed him warily. Baby crazy. 

"The hell are you talkin' about, Sam." I responded boredly. I wasn't baby crazy. I had never even thought about mating before. Before now, anyway. 

"You know." He said quietly. It was low and close to a whisper. Like he was trying to keep it a secret from everyone else. But there was no secret. Cause he didn't know what he was talking about. "Alex. Omegas. Maybe it's time you went and looked for a mate." 

His suggestion was well intentioned. But it pissed me off. 

"I don't need a mate, Sam." I sighed, rubbing my head. "That thing, with Alex, it was just instinct okay? She was the closest omega and I had to protect her. That's all. I just let it get to my head. But I'm fine now." 

Sam watched me in a concerned way, arms crossed in front of him. "Are you fine?" He argued. I wasn't having this. Not today. I nodded and closed the book I had in front of me. Something about angels and heavenly fire. 

Then the scent hit me again. It came all at once and filled my nose and mouth and head. It was blinding and distracting. Sam kept talking but I couldn't hear him. 

"Oh." A voice said, genuinely shocked. Alex entered the room in a tee shirt and boxer shorts. She was no more than five foot four and slender. Her collarbones made valleys in the gray fabric of her shirt. I couldn't help but stare. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't know you all were in here." She spoke deliberately and her words sounded rehearsed. 

Sam had shut up and looked uneasy. 

"Hi Sam. Dean." Alex smiled shyly. Sam nodded and responded with his own hello, but kept his eyes on my face. I breathed deeply. 

"Alex." I nodded. "How ya feeling'?" A small grin erupted across my face. I couldn't help but be proud at how well I played her off. This would be easier than I thought. 

\----

I'd spent the day winning very small victories. Ignoring the wave of spring flowers that assaulted me as I walked by the bathroom and heard the shower running. Closing the slightly cracked open door to the room where Alex lay asleep on the bed inside, her legs up to her thighs completely exposed. Shoving down the sick jealousy in my throat as I heard she and Cas in the kitchen, so easily and comfortably engaging with each other. 

Until I left my bedroom in the middle of the night to take a leak and heard light footsteps behind me. It was dark and quiet, the only noise being the creaking floorboards of the bunker. I tried to move but I couldn't see. She'd stopped, less than an inch in front of me. I could feel her breath, the heat radiating off of her body. I opened my mouth to apologize. To excuse myself. But she reacted first, laying a hand on my forearm. 

I wanted to tell her how much I'd wanted her to do this all day. But she stayed silent, so I followed suit. She pushed me back, forcefully, into my room, closing the door behind her. The fact that I was so completely blind during all of this turned me on in a way that was...well, damn embarrassing. I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against me. 

I felt her breathe against my neck and almost lost control completely. I brought my mouth to her collarbone. Where I wanted to bite down and leave my mark, so badly. This was wrong. Completely wrong and I knew it. But Jesus Christ did it feel right. 

She leaned into me but froze when my teeth touched the skin on that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. I didn't bite down. Not hard. Just enough to feel her shaking in my arms. I could physically feel my temperature rising.

Her hands found my chest and she pushed me back, making me fall into my mattress. The light flicked on and I was blinded for a minute. She sighed when she looked at me. It was a sigh of relief and this made me nervous. Immediately I covered myself a pillow. 

"Dean." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I couldnt stop, I... I didn't mean to--" I figured as much. Just instinct. 

"Yeah, me either." I smirked. "I, uh. You know. Just needed to take a leak."

She nodded at me slowly, looking down from where she stood. I realized the position I was in, underneath an omega. But my pride wasn't hurt. I liked how she looked from where I lay, hair a mess of curls around her face. Her eyes blazing with something that I couldn't put my finger on. 

Her hand stayed against my chest and I could feel her fingers beneath the fabric. I didn't mean to grab it. And I really didn't mean to hold it there for a few seconds. I also didn't mean for my heart to completely sink into my stomach when she smiled and pulled away, throwing her long legs over my body to stand and leave the room. 

I didnt mean to replay this in my head thirty times, feeling a tightening in my jeans and my chest as I thought about what could have happened if she'd stayed. I meant to smile and shrug the whole thing off. I meant to usher her out into the hall. I meant to lay back down and forget about it. I meant to sleep. But none of this happened. I'd never pined after a girl. Before now.


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapters. There's been do much going on lately... Hopefully my writing isn't too bad right now... Let me know what you'd like to see!

Breakfast was more painful than usual. Usually, I'd have to endure Sam's perky "Mornin' Dean!" as he made breakfast, filling the bunker with the thick, intoxicating smell of bacon and maple syrup. Today he had an assistant. 

"Good morning, Dean." A small voice called to me, right before I turned the dim hallway corner into the dull bunker kitchen. I almost asked how she knew I was coming. But I knew the answer. Exactly the same way I did. Her sweet scent enveloped me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

"Alex. Sammy." I replied. She kept her head down, her body turned away from me, easily reaching past Sam, who didn't seem to respond to her. Not in the way my body did. 

"Where's Cas?" I asked. 

The girl slowed her movements suddenly, silencing the scraping of the wooden spoon against the bowl she had in her hand. Sam cleared his throat, turning around deliberately to face me. 

"He went for a walk!" He spoke suddenly, placing a plate of bacon and sausage on the small table in front of me. Alex had turned around to lean into the open fridge. My mouth watered slightly at the exposed skin of her porcelain legs. Sam set a glass down much harder, no doubt purposely breaking me out of my thoughts. I pulled up a chair and sat. 

*******Alex's POV***

"Orange juice?" I offered, trying to look anywhere but his face. Sammy smiled in response. "Sure!" 

I was embarrassed about the events of last night. But more so, I was angry. And ashamed. Why didn't he want me? I was as good as any omega... Young and unmated. Never pregnant and with no pups. I could take care of myself while he was gone... But he didn't want me. 

"Dean." I asked. Or I meant to ask. The growl that escaped my mouth was not missed by the two brothers. Dean nodded sharply, his mouth turned down slightly and his forest green eyes darkening as he held his glass out towards me. I filled it and sat down next to Sam, directly across from Dean. As much as I wanted to sit next to him, to revel in the sweet and leathery scent of him, I wouldn't. I'd heard of omegas who threw themselves at Alphas... In fact my own mother had had a history of doing so... One that put both she and myself in harm's way more than a few times while I was growing up. I wouldn't. 

I chewed on my pancake slowly, the lazy bantering of the two men beside me fading into background noise. Cas was upset, I could tell. He'd been gone before I woke up, leaving a note that he was 'running errands' and would be back later that evening. The bed was cold by the time I was awake enough to understand. This worried me beyond belief. He never disappeared. He would always wake me or wait till I woke up to say goodbye. He'd kiss my forehead and bury his face in my hair. I'd tell him I loved him, and he'd tell me how much more he loved me. We'd stay like this for as long as we could. He'd never left without saying goodbye before. 

"What do you think Alex?" Sammy asked nonchalantly between bites of sausage. Dean stared at me darkly, some burning question in the forests of his eyes. I felt the cool leather of his boots against my toes as they quietly slid closer to me. 

"Sorry, what?" I asked him, shaking my head, hoping to clear it. 

*****Dean's POV***

Alex stared blankly at the table in front of her. Her eyes were glassy and worried. I hated whatever it was that made her look like this. She was such an open book, it was easy to see what she was feeling. I'd seen fear and lust, anxiety, worry, even anger in her eyes so far. But the worst was the mixture of happiness and love and emptiness they showed when she looked at Cas. It made me unsure of whether I wanted to hold her or run. 

"I asked what you thought about coming out with us today." Sam chimed. "Cas told us you don't get to get out much where you guys are at." 

I almost cringed. The thought of bringing her out and having to protect her made me shiver. And not in a good way. 

"Uh." Her voice shook as her eyes met mine. "Sure." She spoke. "Yeah, I'd like that. What are you guys planning?" I sighed in annoyance and her gaze dropped nervously, flickering between the dark wood of the table and the oblivious expression that was my brother's face. 

He 'mmphed' under his breath. "Grocery shopping mostly. Figured we could grab some lunch too. There's this great burger place in town. And get this, we might even have a case..."

Sam yammered on about reports of a banshee a few hours from here. But I couldn't stand the calmness of his voice. Or the lavender perfume that clouded the air and fogged my vision. I wanted so badly to take her then into my room... turn out the lights and pull the sheets over our heads...teach her a lesson for taunting me with her Omega charm... I rubbed my eyes, getting up from the table and slamming the chair back down harder than I meant to. Alex jumped but Sam didn't respond. I sighed, turning down the hall. It wasn't her fault. None of this was. I could have let Cas deal with his...mate... But I got involved. 

That's what I'd tell myself, instead of remembering the fear that was so evident in her face when I'd found her. I ignored the burning in my stomach when I thought of the other Alpha I'd almost torn to pieces. She'd have been fine, I told myself. She sure as hell didn't need me.


	11. Why Not?

I could tell Dean usually declined invitations to go shopping for anything other than beer at the closest gas station. He looked out of place, wandering down the aisles with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. They fit him well. Sam occasionally scolded His brother as he tried to put some kind of sugary snack food in the cart beside him. The younger brother rolled his eyes and replaced it with a vegetable or other health food. 

This happened several times before I couldn't control my laughter anymore. The two of them, towering over every other human in the supermarket, arguing over Twinkies and asparagus. 

****Dean's POV***

Alex's laughter was intoxicating. I had almost forgotten she was a few feet behind us, save for the smell that emanated off of her. The entire thing was disarming. 

"What?" I asked. I wanted to know what I had to do to receive this reaction from her every day for the rest of my life. Sammy smirked knowingly, jabbing me with a bony elbow. 

"Nothing!" She breathed. "You two are just...funny." She looked down, shifting her weight. "Cute, kind of." She half whispered. I couldn't help but admire her. 

"I think I'm adorable. Personally." I told her. She looked up, a crooked grin gracing her features. Her lips looked soft and smooth.

"I wouldn't say that." She ventured, rolling her eyes. My heart melted a little. Before my pulse sped up. Another Alpha wandered into our aisle. My omega turned on her heel to peer at him through her long lashes. He must have smelled her almost immediately, locking eyes with me before letting them fall to her face. Alex smiled politely, not holding eye contact for longer than a few seconds. The Alpha's dark curls and dark eyes did not make him look threatening.

He didn't stop his cart, slowly walking closer to us in a confident and almost submissive gesture. Alex stepped closer to me and I felt her slender fingers push themselves softly into my lower back. It was right of her to be nervous. 

Sam didn't notice anything happening behind him as the intruder opened his mouth to speak. "Aiden." He held out a hand towards me. And then Alex. She smiled more sweetly as he took her hand momentarily, making me feel uncomfortable and restless. I couldn't have been jealous, I thought. 

"That must be your Impala out front?" He smiled widely, showing unusually white teeth. "I know everyone in town and haven't seen it before." He offered, still gazing hungrily at the girl. 

I nodded, feeling my arm involuntarily snake itself around Alex's waist, pulling her closer. The skin of my wrist felt hot as she held it there. The man raised a well-kempt eyebrow in amusement. 

"She's a beauty." He said, breaking his stare to turn his eyes on me. "Careful around here," he laughed. "Wouldn't want anyone stealing her!" I felt the guttural response in my chest but swallowed it. Aiden bowed his head towards Alex before turning away. I waited until he and my brother had vacated the aisle before turning towards the small girl on my waist. 

****Alex's POV****

"What was that?" Dean asked, sounding frustrated and worried and relieved all at once. 

"What do you mean?" I shook my head. He'd let go of my waist and moved to stand in front of me, placing my body between his and a cold freezer door. His hands rested against my forearms. 

"You know." He responded huskily, nodding toward the end of the aisle, implying the Alpha we'd encountered a moment before. 

I shook my head again, not understanding. What was he seeing anyway? And why did it matter? 

"He was nice." I shrugged. 

He laughed bitterly, but I could see he was exasperated. "Nice. He'd have torn you up if you were alone." 

Frustrating. "How would you know that?" I asked him, feeling more annoyed. "And why do you care?" 

It was rhetorical, a stab at him for the events of the night before. He wouldn't tell me how I could interact with others. Ever. He stiffened quickly, hardening his grip on my arms before letting them go. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He answered. His voice sounded strained and sarcastic. 

"Yeah." My voice shook. I felt uneasy, wanting to punch him and kiss him all at once. Why did he have to pout in such a maddeningly delicious way? Why couldn't he cover up his heavenly soap and wildflower scent...?

I didn't notice myself staring. I didn't notice stepping back. I did feel the cold glass against my back, the thin sweater I wore not providing much of a barrier. I noticed the hard and desperate way he kissed me, pulling me up into him and engulfing me in the heat of his skin. I felt my own skin become raised and sensitive beneath his scruff and the heat of his mouth against my neck. I heard myself sigh audibly as I tried to entwine my fingers in his soft hair. But he caught my hands in his, bringing them down against his chest and breaking the hold he'd had on me. 

"Why." I whispered against his shirt. If he heard me, he did not respond. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry." He breathed into my hair. I shivered again, leaning back to look at him. I didn't understand. 

"Why?" I repeated, too calm and warm to argue. "What did I do?" My brain was not allowing me to filter my words. They just fell out of my mouth... Stupid omega brain...

Dean smiled, leaning down and putting his lips against my cheek softly. I could live in this moment for a while longer. "Nothing, baby." He whispered. "You haven't done anything." He trailed kissed down my jawline, his voice seeming low and dreamlike. 

"I don't understand, Dean." The words kept falling out, tumbling after one another. "Why don't you want me?" I felt as if I were in a trance, focused on the way his kisses could be felt long after he'd made them. "You're my Alpha, Dean... I'll be a good omega..." I put a hand against my mouth but it did not stop my words from escaping. Dean froze, and I felt myself shrink beneath him. 

"I'm not your Alpha, Alex." He lied. He was lying. And he knew it. But it stung nonetheless. Immediately, he pulled me closer again. Nausea built up in my gut, and I wanted to push him away. 

"I'm no good for you, baby." He shook his head, his voice cracked as he spoke soberly. "Trust me, you don't want this." I frowned. 

"You don't want this. Love Cas." He sounded sad as he kissed me again, softly, quickly. And it was gone as soon as it started.


	12. New Friends And Study Sessions

I sat as far away from Dean as I could, not very far considering the three of us sat at small round wooden table. The cheese burger in front of me looked and smelled less and less appetizing the longer I sat and thought about him. I was confused and angry. Why did it feel like my body and mind were not quite in sync anymore? It was almost like my body responded without my permission... I sighed involuntarily, earning a concerned look from Dean. 

Cas had been due to show up any minute now and though he was rarely if ever more than thirty seconds late, my skin became hot with anxiety and I felt restless. Dean watched from beneath his long eyelashes, quickly averting his eyes if I ever caught him. It was making me feel crazy. Luckily Castiel arrived quickly and with what seemed like a new confidence to his walk and a smug grin on his face. 

"Alex." He said quickly, kissing me directly on the mouth in a quick show of affection that was unusual even for him. Cas never felt comfortable showing this kind of display in public. Mostly because he felt ashamed for me...that I deserved so much better and he didn't want to take that choice from me if I ever wanted to make it. 

But something felt different. He seemed desperate underneath the cool and collected exterior he was now showing, talking nonchalantly with the other two men as his arm rested around my shoulder. It felt like home; to be able to nestle into his chest this way. The rough pad of his thumb found a place beneath my jaw where it rubbed soft circles. 

Dean seemed to stiffen in his seat and clear his throat uncomfortably, a smile plastered to his face. Sam looked both happy and concerned all at once, though he wouldn't dare mention it.


	13. Strange Days

The ride home was a mostly quiet one. The brothers bickered occasionally, mostly about how fast Dean was driving or how Sam knew a shorter way but that he 'needed to shut his damn mouth or find a new way to get around'. Castiel didn't speak, only gently pulled me against his side and looked forward, seeming lost in thought. 

"Cas?" I pulled lightly on his coat. He still stared ahead, looking almost as if he was in some kind of trance. He still held my hand tightly, and when the eldest Winchester stopped the car, letting the engine roll over once more in front of their home, Castiel nearly pulled me out the door with him. 

"Cas!" I hissed through my teeth, balancing myself against the Impala's cold metal and pulling my fingers from his grip. Dean gave me a look from the corner of his eye. Cas whipped around suddenly to look at me. 

"Yes." He said simply, gruffly. 

_What the hell..._ I thought. "Cas. What is wrong?" My voice shook. 

He waited a moment, looking thoughtful and nodding briefly towards Sam and Dean who were putting a lot of effort into not looking directly at us. They shuffled back into the bunker quietly. 

Castiel turned his eyes onto mine and engulfed both my hands in his. They were warm and familiar. They were calloused and worked but still soft in all the right places. 

"What is it?" I asked him again, nearly whispering. Something about the way his eyes looked made me nervous. I felt something stirring in my stomach. Something that left a ball in my throats that I couldn't swallow. "What's wrong?"

He smiled at me, but I could see that it didn't reach his eyes. It was then that I noticed a small cut right below his hairline, almost covered by the thick, dark hair that matted his forehead. Was he...hunting?

"You smell different." He gave a short laugh and shook his head. "I know that... betas don't have the best senses of smell and I am certainly no exception but you... you smell different. More like..." he stopped and shook his head again, dropping my hands awkwardly and pulling me towards him. I pulled away and looked at him hard. 

"Like what?" He just shook his head again. "Cas." I warned. 

He sighed sharply, taking a step back and shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his trench coat. 

"Like Dean." He replied. His voice did not waver or break. Neither did the hard look he gave me. I could tell he was trying to soften it but his glassy eyes were bright and sharp and full of upset. 

"You think Dean and I--"

"No." Cas interrupted. "That isn't what I said, Alex. I just..." I stared at him incredulously. 

"You just what?" I could feel the heat in my cheeks growing immensely. I balled up my fists and stuck them into my own jacket pockets, mimicking his posture. 

"I just..." He sighed. "It isn't... unusual. For a new..." he seemed to think hard here, choosing his words carefully. "For an Alpha to mark his mate within day of..."

"Dean is not my mate." I seethed. "He is not my mate." I wanted it to sound reassuring. But it just dropped venom and anxiety. "And he's not gonna... ugh, Cas." Cas's lips upturned slightly, the sad ghost of an agreeing smile. 

He took a step towards me, his boots crunching the small rocks beneath our feet. I stepped back. I didn't mean to. I didn't even think about it really. He sighed almost silently, dropping his gaze. 

"Cas, you're..." I paused, trying to formulate a sentence correctly. The words would barely come out. For the past few days, I'd been so confused and foggy and stuck. I hated it. It wasn't... me. 

"You're my mate, Cas. You always have been." But it wasn't the solid and sure statement id wanted it to be. It came out like... like a question. 

He looked up at me quickly, through dark eyelashes. I'm sure he didn't notice that his lips were turned up slightly and his head was cocked to the side, like a listening puppy. But I did. It was a reaction I'd seen so many times before, when something pleased him and he didn't want to say it out loud. Not that he'd ever been... afraid to share his feelings aloud but, he knew that I wasn't usually one to just put mine out there. And mushy, emotional talks made me cringe. 

"Do you understand...? I....?" I tried, stammering a little. His smile grew a little wider and I lowered my eyes, trying to concentrate on the scuff marks on his boots. Counting them. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and his chin rest on the crown of my head. He said nothing, just held me in this familiar and warm yet alien way. My arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, almost without my permission. It was so normal, so... natural, I guess. 

I loved Cas.


	14. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a cute fillery type of thing.

I was starting to get a little antsy, stuck in the bunker with the boys for such a long time. I longed for my room, the little window above my bed... my own sheets. My camera. I never really appreciated the small, cozy apartment Cas and I called home until I'd spent weeks in the bunker with its cold, cement floors and vast, empty rooms. None of them wanted anything to do with the idea of my moving back into my own apartment. At least not now. And especially not alone. There was no argument though. Just gruff "no's" from all parties. 

I was irritated and kind of offended. I was an Omega. Not a baby. I could take care of myself, so long as I wasn't in heat and... If I'd had the choice of what to present I... I wouldn't have chosen this. At least I don't think I would've...

I needed to get out. Get away from the Alpha Omega dynamic. Get away from Dean and even Cas for a little while. I needed fresh air. Before I went absolutely, bat shit crazy. 

***Dean's POV****

I could feel it. That heat down my spine that made me shiver, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My muscles start to tighten, I can see better... hear and pick up on scents better. It was like the physical manifestation of excitement and apprehension combined. It was like being an animal. 

It was the first sign that the Wolf was coming; The rut. 

I scratched me head and rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed yet. Disappointingly, there was no scent of bacon and eggs wafting in from the kitchen either. _Beer it is._

I could hear voices exchanging words in quiet but relaxed tones. Alex and Cas. Sam seemed to be trying to reassure Cas in some way. The ground was cold against my bare feet as I walked down the hall, stretching my sore arms and back. Must've slept wrong. 

"Mornin'" I yawned, stopping in the kitchen. The three of them were seated at the small metal dining table, Cas leaning forward in his chair towards the other two, who sat lazily, feet up against the table. Alex's chair swayed back and forth softly as she stretched her bare feet against the table's edge. Her toenails were painted purple...

She smiled in response and Sam and Cas nodded up at me and continued their conversation. 

"I don't think it's safe, Sam." Cas said, seeming pretty sure he was right. Sam sighed, almost in annoyance. 

"Cas. Look. Nothing going to happen. Not out here. No one knows we're here and there's not a large population of Alphas anyway. We'll stay at a motel right outside of the city and..." he brought his shoulders up and laid both giant hands palm-down on the table in a dramatic pose. "It'll be safe."

Cas didn't look reassured at all. 

I shrugged and made my way to the fridge, palming a beer and flipping the cap off against a counter edge. It tasted... flat. What the hell. 

"Babe, I need time. Air. Space." I turned around at her voice. It took me a second to remember she was talking to Cas. Not me. Why would she be talking to me anyway. And why was she leaving. 

Cas pulled his eyebrows together and opened his mouth slightly, cocking his head to one side and frowning. Something he did when he was frustrated. 

"Why are you, uh." I cleared my throat. The words came out before I got to really think them through. "Why are you guys leaving anyway?" I finished, taking a gulp of the flat, kind of warm beer in my hand before looking at it angrily. What the hell was this crap anyway? Light beer? Warm? Ugh. 

The dark-haired woman blinked at me, confused, and tapped her newly-polished blue fingernails against the table top. "You don't...?" She gave a short laugh. 

I got it. Right before she said it. It still stung, though. 

"Your rut?" She laughed. "Its not safe for me, here when that happens." The words grew more sober and ended stiffly, as if she remembered who she was talking to. 

"Safe." I nodded, kind of sarcastically. Like I would ever hurt her. Even during rut. What a shitty thing to say to someone, anyway. 

"That's not what I meant." She said quietly. 

"Dean." Sam coughed. "We're uh, we're just gonna go for a couple days. Grab some of their stuff and chill. Cas will be here though, if you find anything. And we'll be back soon."

I wasn't a fucking child, needing to be reassured that I wouldn't be left alone. I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah, man. Whatever." I shrugged, tossing the beer across the room into the trash can there. The sound of shattering glass against the thin metal edges was satisfying. "I'm gonna go get some beer." I told him, putting on my best smile and walking out the door before anyone could respond.

****Alex's POV***

Sam was quickly becoming probably the best friend I could ask for. He was sweet and smart and well-spoken. His gentleness seemed to take almost anyone out of a worried state. And he was always so quick to help if anyone needed it. He'd agreed to the idea of our little vacation almost immediately. 

He didn't even ask why I'd asked him and not Cas, seeming to understand that I really just needed a couple days away from everything, not just Dean. 

"Well." He said, pushing his hands against the table and standing up, setting my chair off balance from his massive weight moving the table. "I'm ready when you are." He smiled and walked out of the kitchen, and down the hall. I steadied my chair again and beamed at Cas, who sat silently, still unsure. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked quietly, sadly. I smiled at him. 

"I'll call you. We can get lunch tomorrow, too." I told him. His face dropped. "But Dean needs you for a few days. You're his best friend and you can help him. Sam and I will be okay." I reached for his hand across the table. 

"Sam will be able to protect you if... something goes wrong." He replied, as if to himself. I nodded. 

"Nothing's gonna go wrong... We'll stay a few nights, I'll get to pick up clothes and some of our stuff... my camera and lenses! Take a few good shots and by then it'll be time to come home anyway." I told him. He nodded, looked up and smiled at me, picking up my hand gently and putting it against his lips. His gaze didn't break as he did this, setting butterflies crazy in the deepest parts of my belly. 

After so long, it was amazing that something so little could still elicit such a response from my body. I shook my head and laughed a little. I adored everything about him. I didn't think I could live without every little one of those things, every day. 

"Okay." I told him, slowly taking my hand back and standing to walk around the table towards him. I sat on his lap and he welcomed me with open arms. He was wearing the sweater I always liked. It was kind of purple and stretchy and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face under his chin. He smelled like mint. The soap he used was designed for betas and omegas. It masked your smell slightly. I frowned. 

"I'll see you in a couple days?" I whispered against his skin. He hugged me tighter. 

"In a couple days."


	15. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!!! I guess that's what babies do... make you forget about everything else ...

I watched Cas sulk around the bunker for a few hours, catching up on my vampire lore and finishing another flat six pack before deciding that I'd be much more comfortable somewhere else... doing ANYTHING else... than falling into this routine of small talk and walking on eggshells. 

"Listen, Cas. I'm gonna hit some bars or...something." He looked over his book and eyed me from the arm chair in the corner of the library. 

"Id like to go as well," he said evenly "if you would not mind." Cas never went to bars... I mean... he didn't very often. I could count the times we'd gone drinking together on one hand and almost every time, Cas would end up shitfaced and flirting with either a waitress, cop, or... well, me. I sighed internally, but nodded. 

Maybe he'd be less broody at a stripclub or something. 

"Let's do this!"

\------Alex's POV-----

The last six hours had been the most enjoyable of the entire week. While Sam was technically a beta, the air about him was almost alpha. Only without the scent overload and the hovering... it seemed like actual alphas respected his presence. Likely because his soft eyes and goofy, handsome smile did little to take away from the intimidation that is a 6 foot something, muscular male in his prime.

He never sat too close or lingered too long. He was polite, not demanding, and listened eagerly. He also seemed to adore the fact that I chose a small cafe with fair trade and organic coffee and a vegetarian menu for lunch instead of the greasy burger joint he half heartedly suggested. Sam would have made a great Alpha and a great mate. Maybe he would some day. 

"How is it?" He asked, eyes scanning my plate curiously, arms crossed over the table as he leaned forward. 

"It's... interesting. You wanna try it?" I answered between bites. I'd never tried wild rice before, let alone along with strange nuts and various...leaves...in it. But a healthy diet is extremely important for an omega to maintain. Omega health can be assessed by scent alone and a sick omega is an easy target, albeit an unwanted one. Not that I cared...

I held out a spoonful, which Sam took gingerly between his teeth. His face went blank for a second before he swallowed and cleared his throat, looking absolutely revolted. 

"That...is interesting." 

I laughed. "It's gross, Sam. It's really awful." I answered lowly. He smirked a puppy dog smirk and nodded. 

 

***

Tuesday came before I had time to even prepare myself and the ride back to Lawrence and the motel where Dean and Cas would meet us just didn't feel quite long enough. 

The first thing I noticed as Sam unlocked the noisy, cracked wooden door was the crashing scent of leather, peppermint, oregano and roses. The second was the pair of handcuffs hanging off of the bathroom door handle. And the third, was the sound of the shower running as steam rolled out from underneath the door. I tried to ignore the sharp pang of jealousy that bolted through my stomach and chest. 

Sam, being the gentlemen he is, crossed the room and nonchalantly threw the cuffs into the small metal trash bin across the room, smiling apologetically as they bounced loudly into the can. The shower turned off and I could feel my breath hitch in my throat as my nose confirmed that there was only one person in the bathroom. He eyed me carefully, likely picking up not only on my body language but my scent as well. I wondered if he could smell the jealousy and aggravation I was trying to shove back into the deepest parts of myself. It seemed he could. 

He cleared his throat loudly, knocking twice on the bathroom door. "Dean?" He called. I moved to sit at the small table across the room, the furthest corner from the bathroom and the alpha. But the scent still hit me like a tsunami when he opened the door and let it roll out thickly. 

The unfamiliar spiciness of oregano entangled in his scent was as confusing as it was infuriating.


End file.
